start_new_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
X(-ray) Marks the Spot
Subsequent Quest: AIs: Crash, Marcus, Samuel, Scratch Domain: Fallout 3 Start New Game Introduction X(-ray) Marks the Spot was the first adventure which the AIs went on. It introduced the AIs to each other and to the world they existed in... eventually. AI Generation The AIs made their choice of stats and skills, along with appearance and name, and got a brief introduction to the setting they were going to start in: "War. War never changes." Louis Armstrong plays from a crackly record in the background and the AIs are told how SPECIAL they are. A post-apocalyptic wasteland They begin with a huge cog-like metallic door rolling into place closing their retreat off from the Vault they've come from, as they look out over the post-apocalyptic wasteland that is Fallout 3. Their Quest Logs pop up with a new quest: X(-ray) Marks the Spot: travel to Megaton, acquire a Rad suit (and optionally Rad-X and/or Radaway), then on to the X on their map to use the Forensic Analyser to gather some environmental data. The AIs note that their PIP Boys have a Core time and a Domain time. Red Rocket Truck Stop Heading out roughly following the broken remains of a road towards Megaton, the AIs pass all the usual debris and wreckage normally found in a Fallout world. And all the junk: metal bars, bits of wood, empty Nuka-Cola bottles and so on, which are all looted. On their way, they see just off to the side of the road, an intact building: a Red Rocket Truck Stop. As they get closer, their PIP Boys ping with a 'New Location found', which is added to their maps. They also get a new optional Quest objective: Rescue Dogmeat. Investigating further, the AIs see a dog cornered inside the truck stop by 3 Radroaches. A brief melee ensues, with shots fired and spiked clubs wielded to great effect; Dogmeat also joins in to help out. Happy at being rescued, Dogmeat is easily persuaded to join the group, and the Quest log is updated as being successfully complete. Megaton Arriving at Megaton, the AIs meet a few settler Bots who repeat from a few phrases about life in the town. Shortly after, Lucas Simms, the local Sheriff and Mayor, comes over to greet them. There is something familiar and good about him, the badge he wears and what it represents. He points the AIs in the direction of Craterside Supply. There, the AIs barter with Moira Brown for the radiation related Quest items they need. Stopping overnight to sleep in a common room used by passing traders, the AIs are well rested by morning. X Marks the Spot Warned by Lucas Simms of raiders on the roads nearby, the AIs set out towards the X on their maps on a path parallel to the road. Coming to an irradiated river, the AIs look for a place to cross and find what look like a couple of stepping stones which they could use. Careful inspection, and a low growl from Dogmeat, warn the group that something's amiss and Samuel stops Crash from poking one of them with his spiked club, as they are Mirelurks resting in the mud. The AIs back away and keep a safe distance, before crossing the river a fair way downstream, as the Mirelurks rise up from the river bed and look around. Continuing on, the AIs approach the map location. Radiation in higher here and much higher where they need to go. It is Crash who is eventually selected to be injected with Rad-X and wear the heavy and cumbersome Rad suit, in order to take the Forensic Analyser to its destination. Radiation damage is very much mitigated as the Analyser does its work, though towards the end the Rad-X runs out and more damage is being taken before the analysis is finished and a Quest Complete notification is given... when everything fades to white. The Core CPD The AIs are returned to the CPD, where they meet Dr. Moira Vahlen and are given an introduction to who they are. Home Category:Games